It is known in the art to provide furnaces for burning wood particles and other similar materials, but these furnaces are generally of the industrial type and require complicated means for starting the fire and for producing an upward draught within the furnace in order to maintain the particles in suspension during their combustion. Known systems also includes complicated means for feeding the furnace with particles according to a measured flow.